Unfaithful
by LexxieKra
Summary: Chloe has not seen the group in years, not since the Edison group was taken down. but when she sees someone important from her past, will she be unfaithful to this new life she leads?
1. Chapter 1

I do not, much to my heartbreak, own darkest powers or any of the characters.

Chloe's POV  
"Chloe" the words whispered in my mind, the voice saying them replaying in my head like a broken film loop. I blinked my eyes open and closed, trying to stop the grogginess that floated around me. I sighed and snapped my eyes open when I heard a man's voice calling my name from the bathroom a few steps from the bed I was still laying in.  
"Chloe, baby, you should get up soon or you're gonna be late for work" he said as he stepped out, wrapped in nothing but a towel and a smile.  
"Thanks Robbi" I said, running my hands through my shoulder length blonde hair and throwing the covers off me. he nodded and went to his dresser and began dressing while i went and got ready for the day. Opening the curtain in the bathroom to see the yard, I could see the sun just peaking up over the sunrise and it brought me back to my dream.

_I sat on top of the cliff, the water below me swishing away. A bit aways I could see Tori and Simon playing Frisbee on the the beach, Kit and Lauren sitting under an umbrella talking, I smiled just in time for a body to plop down on the other side of me. turning my head, i leaned into him and poked his side, making him smile a smile that melted my heart. _  
_"So Chloe," he started "that is one hell of a sunset before us and you are more concerned with trying to tickle me, where's the fun in that?" he teased lightly as he wrapped his arms around me and snuggled me closer to him. _  
_"It's all the fun in the world, Derek" I giggled and buried my head into his shirt. _  
_"Chloe" he murmed, kissing the top of my head. _

"Chlo, babe, it's like you're not even listening" Sarah, my best friend of seven years said over the phone, bringing me back to reality. I sat in the back of a cab who was sitting in typical New York City traffic, i glanced down to see i was dresses for work and had my purse and everything. I shook my head at my empty headness and focused on the conversation at hand.  
"Sorry Sar, what did you say?" I said into the receiver  
"I said, that we should go out tonight, and I get off work an hour after you do, so you can just stop by the shop and wait for me to close up" she hated repeating herself. I sighed and started thinking of all the ways I could get out of it, but knew none of them would work. not with Sarah.  
"Fine, see you at 4" I said, clicking the end call button on my phone as the cab pulled up to my work. paying the tab i stepped out and took the elevator to my floor.  
The day passed uneventfully until it was almost time to clock out when my boss called me into her office. I knocked on the door and went inside, sitting myself in the plush chairs, she adjusted some papers on her desk and cleared her throat.  
"Chloe, I wanted to talk to you about the upcoming trip you will be taking" she said  
"yeah, the one to Tokyo for the business conference?" I asked, feeling a little awkward  
"Well, something has come up, and Rae will be going to Tokyo to handle them instead." I felt a little disappointed, i had really looked forward to seeing Tokyo.  
"oh. Well I understand if she's more compliant for the clients" I stated simply to which my boss, Liz shook her head.  
"It's not that you aren't qualified, it's the exact opposite really. Their is a meeting a little bit aways but still this country that I need you to go to, you know, being the new partner and all" she said and a smile slid onto her face  
"Oh, well I am gla-did you say partner?" I am pretty sure my jaw hit the floor  
"I did, I want to promote you to partner, and the only punishment you have to endure is two weeks of Syracuse" She said, now fully grinning.  
I squealed and launched myself across the desk and hugged her, causing both of us to blush and pull away. We both wern't very good with contact. I pulled myself away and thanked her several times aw i backed out her office, griinging like mad the entire time.

"I am so excited for you babe" Sarah said as she wrinkled her nose in interest at the vinyl she held in her hands, and placed it on it's spot on the shelf. she continued to ramble off as I fully came back to reality, for the second time that having zoned out. I glanced at Sarah who had stopped talking and was looking at me worriedly.  
"babe, you alright?" she asked, reaching for my forehead, smiling and smacking her hand away playfully, i took in the nature of my best friend for the wonderful weirdness she was.  
Sarah was 5'4 of pure sugar and cyanide, he short, pixie cut hair was dyed black with blue and purple highlights, her brown eyes always outlined in charcoal colored liner, today she wore splatter paint skinny jeans, a white wife beater that hugged her curves enough to make most of the customers that come in more interested in her and not the records, and a black choker that her mom gave her last year for her birthday. To say she looked badass for a 24 year old was an understatement. she finished up and locked up the store, walking beside me to her car to where she would drag me every possible spot on the town tonight. I sighed and rolled my eyes a little as I hopped in shotgun and prepared myself for hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! sorry this took so long. Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really hate Aunt Lauren so yeah, I promise it's about to get all nice and fluffy, just had to deal with the technicalities first.  
My name is not Kelly Armstrong so I do not own the series, just alot of imagination, alot of fandom love and a set of books. Enjoi!

I rolled over in bed, it was almost sun-up, I had been in for about an hour and i hadn't slept a wink, Robby snoring beside me didn't help any. I rolled over and thought about the night we left, I thought about it alot lately. _We where all sitting in the hotel rooms we where currently in, Aunt Lauren had excused herself and was outside talking to Kit, I was reaching fro another piece of pizza when Derek rushed through the door. _  
_"Whoa, Derr, where's the fire, are you alright?" I asked, he looked a little freaked, he came over and knelt beside me and took my face in his hands._  
_"Chloe, I'm sorry alright, I'm sorry" he mumbled again and again as he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine, making all the panic inside me melt away and intensifie all at the same time. He pulled away and sat beside me, holding my hand in his. _  
_"Derr, what's wr-" I was cut off by Aunt Lauren coming in to the room, grabbing our suitcases and hauling them out the door. _  
_"Aunt Lauren what are you doing?!" I called after her, but the only reply i got was Kit standing in the doorway, a frown set heavy in his face. Aunt Lauren came back inside and nodded to Kit, and turned to me. _  
_"Chloe, say you're goodbyes, we're leaving" and she walked back out the door. I glanced at Derek for an answer and I noticed he was crying_  
_"Aunt Lauren, w-what do you m-m-mean, we can't leave!" I said_  
_"We can't stay here Chloe, we have no reason to, the Edison group is gone. I'm taking you home, end of discussion" I broke down crying, Latching myself onto Derek, his wet tears falling on my head. I hugged so tightly i thought they would pop Tori, Kit and Simon, and I just cried harder as i latched myself back onto Derek and sobbed harder. Eventually I pulled back enough to stand on my tiptoes and kiss him, and then it was just me and Lauren in the car, I watched them dissapear in the mirror as my heart broke. _  
_"It's for the best honey, you'll be better off at home, where you belong" Lauren said to me as she patted my knee awkwardly. I just leaned against the window and sobbed. _

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BOOP, BEEP**  
The alarm clock on the table beside me reared it's ugly head into my dream, I hadn't realized i had fallen asleep. I checked the time, it was almost noon.  
"Syracuse" I mumbled, my heart dropping into my stomach. I shook my head and went to shower off the glitter and sweat from last night. I stood in the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror. My blonde hair was a tumbled up mess, my blue eyes looked like a strangers, The eyes of another Chloe. I sighed and hopped in, after almost an hour i got out and texted Robbi.  
_**"hey, didn't you have work off today?"**_ I sighed and cooked myself something to eat, finding a note from Robbi on the fridge.  
"Went to store, be back in 20" I read aloud. I shook my head, I was leaving tomorrow and i still hadn't told him I was leaving. I had to leave for my flight at 7, it was just now 4, so i goofed off until 6, packing and cleaning the house a bit. At 6:15, Robbi still wasn't home. I sighed another sigh and dialed his number, it rang seven times before i heard the click and he said hello.  
"Where the hell are you?" I snapped at him  
"at Jimmy's, sorry, we're building a playhouse for Iizzie" Jimmy was his brother and Lizzie was his 5 year old niece.  
"I needed to talk to you" I said, hearing Lizzie sing in the background  
"We'll talk tonight, I'll be home around 8" he answered, I snapped a quick fine at him and hung up. He always did this, if he felt like we needed to talk about something or if he thought something was on my mind, he ran. Most of the time to Jimmy's. I gathered my things and stalked angrily to my car, he would just have to come home to an empty house and assume what he will. I ended up in traffic for half an hour and made it to the airport just at the flight started boarding, I took my seat and tried to mentally prep myself to once again be in the city of Syracuse.


	3. Chapter 3

So, did I ever mention how much I REALLY don't like Lauren. Yeah, just checking. I might only write one more chapter or i might continue it further, not sure yet. but I am also considering making a side chapter of lemon or something like it. what do y'all think?  
I don't own...I can't even say it. ughghg  
Enjoi!

I yawned at glared against the brightness of the sudden sunlight, blinking as i realized i had fallen asleep in the terminal. I heard a few stifled giggles in my direction as i picked up my bags and walked out of the airport as fast as i could. Outside was a very tan, scrawny man in front of a shiny black car, a piece of cardboard proclaimed **CHLOE SAUNDERS-HEMSWORTH **in bold black sharpie. I rolled my eyes a little as he put my things in the trunk and I thought of I didn't want Robbi's last name when we got married, but of course i couldn't and didn't tell him that, so I just smiled and nodded.  
_**like a good little girl**_ Derek's voice echoed back from Lyle house, making me smile.  
The meeting wasn't till tomorrow, so i had today, and then after tomorrow the better part of two weeks to kill in this memory city. I sighed and slipped my jacket on, giving a quick glance around my lush hotel room to check i had everything. I had been texting Sarah all morning, but no response, so i was going out to find some place to have lunch. I didn't have to go very far, on the corner by my hotel was a little coffee shop/deli, I went in and got a latte and a sandwich, sitting down in one of the booths that where lined neatly against the wall. My phone buzzed to life with Sarah's response as it popped up front and center on my screen.  
_"You'll never guess what just happened!" _the text proclaimed. I unlocked my phone and prepared to type when i heard the bell above the door jingle, Normally i wouldn't have glanced up. But the air in the restaurant just changed in a way that was so familer to me, like finding a dusty book in the attic that was your favorite and you read it a ton of times, it had rips and dog eared pages and all. My eyes however, found nothing but the back of a very large guy, his t shirt was sleeveless, revealing a badass looking tattoo of a wolf baying at a crescent moon on his upper arm. I smiled at that, but I had no idea why. I went to glance down at my phone, suddenly aware I had been staring at the stranger. I glanced up again to find him staring right back at me. His brilliant green eyes filled with a small wonder, I blushed and mentally smacked myself, making myself seem busy with my phone. Going as far to text Sarah back.  
_"I could say the exact same thing" _I punched in and hit enter, moving my eyes to the floor, i could still feel the strangers eyes on me as i once again mentally smacked myself. I sighed internally and leaned back a little.  
"Oh Derek" I breathed in a quiet sigh, trying not to cry at the sound of his name. I dared a peak through my blonde bangs at the man and found he was smiling. Full blown, reaching his eyes smile. My heart i swear hit the floor, taking my stomach with it, lurched up into my throat and exploded all at the same time. He ignored the employee trying to hand him his order and walked quickly towards me. He stopped just short of me and just stared at me, his grin dissapearing halfway.  
"Hey" I whispered. He jumped at the sound of my voice and his smile grew even wider. He leaned down and instantly had me in his arms, hugging me. his laughter shaking him and me both.  
"Chloe" he breathed and he hugged me tighter  
"Derek" I said, now unable to control my tears from falling, i threw my arms around him and hugged him as hard as i could. My heart exploded all over again.  
"it's really you, you're actually here" he laughed into the top of my head, a small kiss planted on the top as well. Eventually i heard his stomach rumble underneath his shirt, making us both laugh. He let go of me a little, mush to my dismay and clearly his.  
"I'll be back in two seconds, alright? don't disappear on me" he said, to which i could only nod. my voice long stopped it's capability of working. he grabbed his order from the counter and came back to my booth, sliding into the other side and began eating. I smiled so hard i thought my mouth would fall off my face.

"So you've lived in the city this whole time?" I asked as I looped my arm through his, out steps crunching the autum leaved that scattered over the city park. The sidewalk in front of us had been mostly cleared of leaved, but a few found their way in.  
"yeah, I stayed here with Simon originally but i started teaching astrophysics and chemistry at the university two years ago" he said, taking a seat on a bench while i took the seat beside him. He smiled at me and tucked a loose curl behind me ear.  
"so what about you?" he asked  
"I just got a job at this studio last year, it's really cool. Robbi never really approved of it though" I said, making him frown.  
"as if I needed more reason to dislike your husband" he said, sighing a little.  
"So, who's the grand lady in your life?" i said, he opened his mouth to answer but i grinned and added.  
"Or grand guy, Chef don't judge" I finished, making him laugh  
"Nope, your wrong either way"  
I raised an eyebrow,  
"I find that hard to believe Derr, you're ridiculously gorgeous so I know you would have absou-" I blushed as i realized what i was saying, he just shook his head and turned to face me  
"Don't get me wrong, I found my mate a long time ago" I felt a small pang of jealousy inside my everything  
"really, what happened with you two? does she know?" It was his turn to raise an eyebrow at me, and my turn to once again turn blush pink as i understood.  
"You m-m-mean me?" I asked, for the first time in many years my stutter coming through. he just nodded and turned back so his back was against the bench.  
I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, and buried my face in his shoulder.  
"I wish I hadn't given up on finding you, or listened to Aunt Lauren when she said she talked to Kit and that you had forgotten me..." I sighed "I wish i never met Robbi too" he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him, resting his head on mine.  
"We're together Chlo, right here, right now. that's what matters" I smiled into his chest, and I'm pretty sure i was crying again.


	4. Authors note question mark

Alright, so I know the story ended on a fun place, but I was wondering if y'all think I should continue the story or should we leave it where it is, happy, healthy and together? Please, Please let me know if y'all want me to continue it or not.  
Thanks you gorgeous and wonderful people  
Love and Rockets  
~~Lexxie


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so happy you guys liked it enough to request the continue. I really love writing this story. and this is just a chapter to get things kicked off again, I can't wait to write the next few though. and I think y'all are gonna love them too. Thanks again for everything, when i read those reviews it just made my day and I even did a happy dance. Enjoi!  
~Lexxie  
(I don't own DP, but I do own Sarah, so I can kind of live with it.)

I opened the door to my hotel room and threw my stuff on the bed, Derek stepped in behind me and shut the door, sitting on the couch while I slid my phone out of my pocket as it buzzed for the millionth time tonight. I had 22 new texts and four missed calls. 20 texts and all the missed calls where form Robbi. I checked the two texts from Sarah and tossed my phone onto the bed with everything else.  
Plopping down next to Derek, I leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around me.  
"I never did ask earlier, what is the news on the rest of our misfit family" I smiled when his chuckle reverberated through him and into me.  
"our family" he mumbled my words aloud, then shook his head and rested it on top of mine.  
"Well, Simon is now a single parent, Tori is getting married in two months, and Dad got married last year" he finished and let his thumb trace small circles on my skin.  
"wow, everyone's getting married or getting babies, huh" which made him laugh, he leaned down and gently began kissing me, making my entire body heat up and blush. I kissed him back before pulling away,.  
"I would feel bad about anything with this stupid ring on my finger" I said, wishing already I could take my words back. "then take it off" he muttered as his lips brushed mine, I slid the band off my finger and chucked it blindly across the room. our lips had just met when the crash of glass filled the room. we looked to see my blind shot of the ring had knocked the lamp off the end table and shattered it. We both laughed, loudly i might add until Derek went to clean it up. when he came back i instantly laced my fingers around the back of his neck and pulled him down and kissed him with everything I had, every ounce of my love for him poured into that single kiss. and I did, I loved him.

I stretched and readjusted myself in the big, plushy bed. I felt a warmth beside me, it snuggled against my body, an arm draped around my waist. I snapped my eyes open in panic, Robbi slept as far from me as he could in our bed. I turned my head and found Derek's face, eyes closed, still asleep. My breath caught in my throat and I turned my body slowly so I was cuddled more against him. I planted a small kiss on his shoulder blade and tucked my head under his. I laid there for about an hour grinning like an idiot before he shifted and yawned. Waking up, he held me closer to him, i could feel his smile. He tried mumbling something, cleared his throat of sleep and tried again.  
"What time is it?" I rolled over and picked up my discarded phone form the floor. I ignored the low battery symbol and the new 10 missed calls, found the clock and held it out for him to see.  
"8 am, lovely. I have to be at the university in an hour"he said, shifting so he was sitting up. I sighed and remembered I had a meeting today too. We got dressed and after some cereal and a few breathtaking kisses, went our seprate ways and agreed to meet up for dinner. ~~


	6. Chapter 6

OH MAI GURSH I love you all so much, I can't tell you how much your reviews make my day. Thank you all so much for everything, and if i'm doing something wrong, feel free to tell me. Gosh knows I'll need it too XD i am so excited for the next chapter, even if it means this story is getting close to an end. but neverthless, Enjoi you beautiful readers!

{I don't own DP, but damn do I love it!}

(Three hours later)  
I sat in my hotel room, the phone against my ear hardly listening to Sarah's babble when she screamed in my ear. I jerked the phone away and when I heard her laughing, brought it back.  
"So tell me more about the mystery man from your past, I know you said you two made out, but did you, ya know?" her voice chirped up at the end, I could just see her trademark grin plastered on her face.  
"Did we w-what?" I stuttered, which only made me blush further.  
"ya know, Frickle Frackle?" I laughed at her term for sex, and shook my head at her, then I remembered she couldn't see it.  
"No we didn't, we where going that direction, but I felt bad. I love Derek, that's for sure, but then I have Robbi to worry about" a sigh from her end  
"Chlo, Robbi hasn't been home the past two days" Her voice slowed down, waiting for my reaction. I hadn't bothered to call Robbi back, I was still kinda mad at him.  
"oh, well. he's prolly just at Jimmy's or something" I said, running my fingers through my hair. We chatted for a bit before a customer came into her work and caused her to hang up. I sighed and decided to text Robbi.  
_**'Hey'**_ I sent him  
_**"Hey? where the fuck are you?"**_ his reply was almost instant. a small pang of guilt flipped in my stomach.  
_**"Syracuse. Sorry I didn't call you back, I was mad that i didn't get to tell you in person"**_ I sent back, pulling my curly hair into a loose bun. I still had another half hour before the conference started up again.  
_**"Chloe, why the fuck are you in Syracuse?"**_ I sighed and replied back  
_**"work, Liz sent me out here on a conference in exchange for promoting me, how is everything at home?"**_  
**_"don't know, haven't been there, Jimmy and I are going out, talk to you when the fuck ever."_** I tucked my knees under my chin and tossed my phone aside. Robbi had always kinda been like this, he never beat me or anything, we just didn't spark anymore. hell, we hardly did when we dated. I scoffed at myself and stood off the couch.

I still had a few minutes before I had to leave, but I grabbed my jacket and phone anyways and went out. Trying to push Robbi out of my head as best as I could as I shut the door behind me.

(a few hours later)

Derek was flipping whatever was in the pan into the air and catching it again, laughing when he saw me dumbfounded at how he did that. He had insisted that he gets to cook me dinner tonight, so here we sat in his house, me on a bar stool at the island, him a few feet away at the stove. a hand towel tossed over his shoulder, reminding me of those goofy cooking shows Sarah watches. his long sleeve black shirt stretched over his muscles when he moved, making a blush creep onto my face. We chatted back and forth while he fried and baked things, I explained how lost I was about cooking, I couldn't even fry an egg.  
"Well, Ms. Saunders, I'll just have to teach you sometime" he laughed, making my breath catch in my throat.

"Sounds like a plan to me" I giggled back, I spun around in the bar stool and looked at his house. I loved it, it was a two story, white Victorian style set back in deep woods. It fit Derek better than most would know. I giggled when I felt hands go across my eyes, blocking my vision.  
I rolled my eyes and leaned back into Derek. No, not Derek, way to skinny to be Derek. I sucked in breath and spun in the chair, Simon laughed and held up his hands to show he was unarmed. I screamed and launched myself at him, hugging him so tightly I thought his ribs would break. Derek stood with a spatula in hand, his back to the stove, staring at us and grinning. Simon hugged me back and spun me around, setting me back on the ground when I told him I was getting dizzy.

"sorry, you're still so short I just couldn't help it" he said, earning him a playful smack on the arm from me.  
"I don't know why you had us come in so quietly, it's not like you have a girl over or anything" Tori said as she rounded the corner, the smile on her face telling me she was joking. A tall, gangly man stood beside her. Her squeal making him flinch away a little as she charged me.  
she caught me in a very UN-tori like hug and squeezed me till I was out of breath. She stepped back after a minute and waved her hand at the man she came in with.  
"Chloe, first of all, I can't believe you're here, this is amazing, and second this Is Travis." I smiled and shook his hand, Tori's fiance I guessed. I could see it. We all sat around and ate the amazing dinner Derek cooked, it was nearing midnight when Tori announced her and Travis had to be going. as they left, Simon turned towards Derek and made a gesture at the stairs, to which Derek nodded and Simon patted him on the back and gave me another hug.  
"Goodnight guys" he called over his shoulder as he dissapeared up the stairs.  
Derek offered for me to stay the night, but I told him I couldn't, I left my clothes and stuff in the hotel. Derek laughed and agreed that we could go back to my room, and he said offhanded that I should just move my stuff to his house for the rest of the time I was here. I laughed and told him I would think about it with a small kiss on his cheek. We goofed off and sang along badly to the radio on the drive to the hotel.  
We rode the elevator in silence up to my floor, my head on his shoulder. Which for my height, let me tell you, was no easy feat. We where almost to my door when he stopped me and pulled me behind him.  
"Derr, what's wrong" I whispered to him  
"There's someone in your room" he whispered back, keeping me behind him. The cleaning Lady? I voiced this to him and he shook his head.  
"no, who ever it is, they are just sitting on the couch." he whispered, taking the card key from my hand. the thought  
**"it's nice to have werewolf hearing"** flitted across my mind. I followed behind him as he unlocked the door and it swung open, A cologne I recognized anywhere wafted to me and I went rigid. Derek flipped on the light and confirmed my thoughts and fears all in one second.  
"Hello Chloe" Said Robbi form his spot on the couch.


	7. AN & Derek's REACTION

Hey everybody! I have the next chapter written and I will post it right after this, but I'm kinda nervous how y'all will react to it. It's not the last chapter, but I'm still a lil worried about it. I hope you guys like it as much as the others.  
To:

the only one for you

You are an angel for my storied I swear, i can always find a review from you and i'm glad you like the stories. Thank you for being so amazing I furreal love you.

ByTheAngel99  
It's good, I do that sometimes. I'm glad you liked it and thank you so much for the vote to continue. You are awesome!

ThisAndThat46  
Here's what you waited for! Sorry if it's not what you hoped it would be. Thanks for everything

Jessibarrios  
Hey you! :) Thanks for the advice on the time thing, I think that helped the writing alot. You are fantastic and thank you for the continued support babe. I certainly appreciate you all.

And for those who wanted it. I present to you, Derek's Reaction.

Exiting the diner, Derek and I chatted back and forth about odds and ends, We passed by a path that snaked through a park and dissapeared on the other side of a hill. Derek back tracked and nodded his head to the path, I cracked a small giggle at him and jogged to catch up the few steps away he was. We walked side by side for a few minutes before he turned to me, not breaking the pace of our steps.  
"So do I even want to ask about the relationship?" he said quizzically, making me raise an eyebrow at him.  
"What?" I laughed  
"I mean to ask, if you're seeing anyone..?" he blushed a little, making me smile. I never thought I would see Derek Souza blush.  
"Well sorta" his turn to raise an eyebrow at me  
"I got married a few years back"I said quietly, knowing he would still be able to hear me.  
"Oh" was all he said. he stared off to the other side of the park and stopped suddenly. He turned to me and opened his mouth to say something, shut it again, and I suppose he finally made up his mind as what to say.  
"Well, he's a really lucky guy. Is he um.. like us?" I shook my head at him, a small relief crossing Derek's face  
"nope, Robbi's 100% pure human. and he thinks I am too" I shrugged awkwardly, wishing I could have avoided this whole conversation with Derek.  
He repeated the "Oh" from earlier followed with a sigh. He stepped in front of me, a grin suddenly on his face.  
"Well, I think that he is not only the luckiest guy ever, but he better treat you right or i will find him" he laughed a little, I cracked a small smile and shrugged. Derek dropped the smile and stepped closer.  
"He does treat you right, Chloe?" he asked, reaching out to touch my arm but dropped his hand at the last second.  
"Yeah, it's not that he doesn't. It's just, he's never really around that much" I kept my gaze on the sidewalk, wishing to what ever deity was listening that I could get this conversation over with.  
"Well, he sure is missing out on one hell of a woman" Derek said, hugging me. I only was surprised for a second before my arms wrapped around him and hugged him back. after a few seconds he pulled back and grinned at me.  
"let's go, Ms. Chloe" He said, making me giggle and we started walking again. after a few minutes talking about New York and Sarah, I turned towards him.  
"So you've lived in the city this whole time?" I asked as I looped my arm through his, out steps crunching the autumn leaved that scattered over the city park. The sidewalk in front of us had been mostly cleared of leaved, but a few found their way in.  
"yeah, I stayed here with Simon originally but i started teaching astrophysics and chemistry at the university two years ago" he said, taking a seat on a bench while i took the seat beside him. He smiled at me and tucked a loose curl behind me ear.  
"so what about you?" he asked...

And there it is, sorry I didn't put it in the chapter. I love you guys! I hope you all enjoi it.

Love and Turtles  
Lexxie


	8. Chapter 7

**Erg I am so nervous about how y'all will take this chapter. Let me know if you love it or hate it, This isn't the last chapter, but I'm still nervous about it. Thanks for all the support y'all!  
I don't own *begins crying*** **I can't even say it. but I do own Sarah so I can kinda live with it.  
Enjoii!**

Lexxie

"Robbi" I breathed out, my heart hammering against my ribs. Derek glanced back at me and side stepped so I could enter the room, he stood a few steps behind me, his arms crossed across his chest. I willed my feet to move me forward, honestly feeling like I was going to vomit. He rose from the couch and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, extending his hand out towards Derek.  
"I'm Robbi, Chloe's husband." Derek didn't shake his hand, _I swear I'm gonna vomit. I'm gonna make the situation so much worse by puking my guts out in front of everybody._ I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself, I was about to speak up when Robbi turned towards me.

"baby, can I speak to you for a second, alone?"he said lightly, nodding towards Derek. He grunted and moved to the hallway, shutting the door behind him. I knew he wouldn't go far, and I knew he would be able to hear. Something Robbi had no clue about.  
"Chloe, after this, tell you're friend goodbye and pack your stuff. I've already talked to Liz and she agreed there is no reason to keep you here any longer, so we can go home tonight. and forget this entire thing" Robbi said, his brown eyes like steel.  
"What do you mean?" I shook my head at him. he sighed and clenched his fist at his side.  
"I mean I'll forgive you running of to a random city and shacking up with a stranger, and we can go back to being the happy married couple we where." I felt tears sting the back of my throat as i processed his words.  
"I didn't run off, it's not my fault you're never at home so I can tell you when I have a meeting to travel to, and he isn't a stranger and we arn't shacking up. If you think I would do something like that then you clearly don't fucking know me at all" I said, stepping back from him. I blinked several times to keep the tears from spilling over.

"Don't give me that bullshit Chloe, I don't give a shit if you're a whore. I still care about you" he tried to brush his hand across my face, i smacked it away. Anger bubbling up in me.

"I think you should leave"  
"I'm not leaving without my wife. But speaking of, Where's your ring Chloe" I glanced down and remembered I hadn't put it back on after the lamp incident.  
"I took it off to wash my hair" I lied, I hated lying to anyone, but he was pissing me off big time.

"Don't lie to me, I know you took it off so you wouldn't feel bad about fucking some random guy, now just come home with me baby please" his eyes simmered down a little at the end. A tear slipped down my cheek silently, I blinked to try to keep more from following.

"Get out, please" I said as I wiped the stream of tears off my cheek. I turned away from him, my intention to head to the bathroom and stay in there till he left. He grabbed my arm at the wrist and whipped me back around, I caught a glimpse of his other hand cocked back, ready to swing. I closed my eyes and curled up on myself, waiting for the impact. Anger and fear running through every once of my body.  
a few seconds passed before I dared to open my eyes, still terrified of the hit I now realized would never come. Derek stood behind Robbi, his hand firmly locked around Robbi's wrist. His growl of words gave me chills and joy all at the same time.  
"Robbi, you need to leave. Now."  
"you need to understand prick, she's my wife" Robbi retorted, releasing me and turning towards Derek. Derek loomed over him, but Robbi didn't stand down.  
"Chloe, do you want him here?" Derek asked, his eyes glancing past Robbi to me.  
"N-N-No" I stuttered out as another wave of tears rolled down my face.

"You heard her, You need to leave." He released Robbi's wrist and walked so his back was never to him and stopped when he stood between him and me. Robbi shot me daggers with his eyes and backed towards the door. He glanced back to see the door still open from when Derek came in. Backing out into the hallway, he stopped and took a step back inside the room.

"Fine, keep the whore. I fucked Sarah anyways" he said as he slammed the door behind him. Derek turned and managed to catch me just as I collapsed. He held me and managed to get sitting on the floor and pulled me to his lap. Holding me as I cried into his shirt, he rubbed my back and muttered things to me. I eventually ran out of tears and just laid there, hyperventilating into his chest. I found my breath and glanced up to find his forest green eyes completely void of all the anger that was there half an hour ago, now filled with nothing but worry and love. I curled myself further into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"I l-love you D-Dere-k" I hiccup stuttered. He planted a kiss on top of my head  
"I love you too Chloe"


	9. Happy ever afters

Ugh I feel like this chapter sounds weird. Does it? I feel like it does. But anyway guys, this is it. It's been a fantastic run and you guys have my entire year amazing just by reading something I could pour my soul and imagination into. I love each and every one of you so much and after finishing this chapter, I realized this was it and I even cried a little. I"m gonna keep writing Chlerek fic, so maybe we'll run into each other on a story board again, if you want me to read your fan fics, which I honestly probably already have, just tell me and i'll read them all. I love you wonderful peoples, Thanks for everything.  
Forever yours  
~LexxieKra

~~Several months later~~

Chloes POV

I grumbled into my pillow at the sound of a knock at the front door, I sighed and crawled out form under the covers. When i opened the heavy door i found a large bouquet of my favorite flowers, and behind them, Sarah kneeling on my porch. Before I could even re-act, she started babbling.

"Chloe, omigosh i still really sorry about what happened and I miss you as a friend and I furreal need you back and please, you know how i hate begging" she stuck out her lower lip in her trademark pout and almost made me laugh. I wasn't mad at Sarah, but I wasn't about to let her know just yet. I leaned against the door frame and crossed my arms across my chest  
"I don't know, I don't see any reason for us to be friends" it took every ounce of my self control not to bust out in a smile or laughing. I felt a little bad when i saw her eyes brim with tears. I looked behind me pretending to ignore me and caught a whir of movement jogging into the kitchen. I grinned and turned back to Sarah.  
"Stand up before you loose feeling in you're knees" I snapped, she stood slowly, looking sad. Up until I pulled her in a hugged her mega hard, she started squealing and hugged me back. We both started laughing, we stood there in the doorway of my house hugging and laughing until we pulled away. She kissed me on the cheek and I heard a mumble behind me.

"Let's not get to weird there" Derek's low rumble came out in a half laugh. I know he liked seeing me happy, and damn had I missed Sarah. Her eyes traveled behind me and grew wide, I turned to Derek who stood holding a plate piled with bacon, in nothing but the sweats he threw on when he got out of bed. He waved with his piece of bacon and went to sit on the big fluffy couch we kept in the corner of the living room. I giggled at him and pulled Sarah into the kitchen for breakfast.  
~ Sarah spent the whole day there, goofing off with me and Derek. They got along pretty well which made me really happy. Around dinner time, Sarah's phone started going berserk with texts.  
She just apologize and turned it off, not even looking at it. When Derek had his back turned she mouthed the word Robbi to me and shook her heard, looping back into the conversation. When Derek went out for his evening run through our woods, I curled up on the couch next to Sarah and asked her what was going on. "Robbi's not taking the break up well, it's gotten worse since he was served the divorce papers" she said, unlocking her phone and letting me read the texts he had sent her.  
**_Why don't you answer me anymore, I thought you cared about me._**

**_ Fine, if you're gonna be a bitch, don't talk to me_**

**_ I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry baby_**

**_ I bet I know why you don't answer me, you're with HER arn't you?_**

**_ I bet you are, the two whores are best friends forever, how could I forget._**

The texts just got uglier from there. I sighed and leaned on her, resting my head on her shoulder, my back against her arm. "it's not like I care what he says, cause I don't. I haven't talked to him since I heard y'all broke up. Doesn't mean he stopped trying" she said, tossing her phone onto the coffee table. "I'm sorry he's bugging you" i said, twisting my head back to I could look at her. She only shrugged and stared at the wall. Derek busted in just then. "Guess who's here?" he said

"Well" I started, drawing out my answer "the only visitors we get are Tori, Simon, Travis, our dads and now Sarah" "Exactly" he said as the front door swung open again, In came Tori and Travis, followed by Simon and the small girl that wiggled in his arms was followed in by Kit and a redhead oldish woman. I got up and hugged everyone, taking the little girl form Simon and carrying her to the couch with me. Simon's daughter, Emy, adored me, and it was most defintly mutual. After a few hours, Simon and Sarah had hit it off and where going on date tommorow, I finally got to meet Kit's wife, Elizabeth, who was also a necromancer. Emy fell asleep on my lap after a while and before too long, Tori's voice rang out in a sing-song tone.  
"So, guess who's pregnant" everyone just kinda turned to her and stared, she wagged her eyebrows at us and laughed. I laughed along with her, We weren't perfect or normal. Hell, we would never be and we were so far form it, we weren't even in the same galaxy as it. But that didn't matter to me, after all that had happened, I had my family back. And in the end, that's all I could really ask for.


	10. Epilouge

I love you guys so much I had to, and because I literally had such a writers block for my other Chlerek fics cause all I could think about was this bit. XD Enjoi!

(eight months later)  
I stood looking in the mirror, my blonde hair pulled into a loose bun, bits falling down and framing my face. I fidgeted in my knee length pink dress and sighed happily, I never thought I would be here. Derek came in, dressed in a black tux and smiled when he seen me.  
¨you know Chloe, Sarah chose a great dress for you¨ he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and smoothed back a bit of his hair.

¨yeah, and you look amazing yourself¨ I replied, smiling. Sarah called out for help from the room behind me, I shooed Derek away and opened the double doors that had separated her room and mine. She had her hair braided around the crown of her head and braided down he back, the tail of which she was currently holding up, struggling to reach the back of her dress where the zipper was. I laughed and reached over, zipping it up so it closed around her.  
She turned and hugged me, being careful not to jostle anything.  
¨are you sure you want to do this?¨ She whispered in our hug. I only nodded and felt the grin re-appear on my face.  
¨hell yes¨ I whispered back. The grandfather clock in the hall clonged and announced that it was two-o-clock. We clasped hands and made our way to the party. When we made it to the flowered gate, we where both handed pink and white rose bouquets. I glanced inside and seen the small wedding party being filled with people. Most had taken their seats and a few where rushing around trying to get to theirs. I looked straight ahead down the isle and seen Simon standing next to Derek, looking swanky in a straight black tux.

I could see Kit and dad talking to each other across the isle, Emy stepped out, her white and pink dress matching the flower petals that she tossed out of the small wicker basket. A few more seconds passed before I stepped out, taking a few quick breaths to try to calm my nerves. everyone had already risen from their chairs for the brides march, and I caught Derek's eyes over the heads of everyone.  
He grinned at me, the march ended and I walked so I stood opposite of Derek. Sarah stepped up and stood beside Simon, wrapping her arm through his. Her wedding dress white and beaded, glittered in the summer sunlight when she moved. Emy reached forward and took my hand, holding it in hers. I smiled down at the little girl as the wedding began. I never thought Sarah would get married, Simon either for that matter. So when a few months ago, the popped the news about Simon popping the question, everyone was quite surprised. Eventually the wedding ended and I saw Kit wipe away a tear when the  
¨you may kiss the bride¨ part came along. Tori sat between Kit and Travis, one of her hands intertwined with his, the other resting on her very pregnant belly. Her smile was bigger than Texas and I swear i had never seen her smile like that. Elizabeth was taking pictures in the back, she was a photographer. My family, and all it's weirdness, where together. and It was safe to say we were together for the long run.


End file.
